


American Birthday

by MysticWolfShadows



Series: American Dream [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Forgotten Birthday, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Protective Steve, Steve Rogers Has Issues, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers needs to stop hiding things, Things are not as they seem, over reacting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticWolfShadows/pseuds/MysticWolfShadows
Summary: It’s been almost a year, and Steve’s birthday rolls around. But no one knows.





	American Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Its a few days late, but I had to got caught up a few things on the fourth. Hope you all enjoy, and don't forget to comment your thoughts bellow! The snippets will be posted mainly at random, and not necessarily in chronological order. There are actually references in this that you readers probably wont understand until other things are posted. They will be in order in the series page, though.

The day had started off fairly nice. No fighting, no arguing, no problems. Steve would have almost thought it was his birthday, it was so nice.

But, by the time lunch rolled around, Steve realized that it was, in fact, his birthday. It was the Fourth of July, and he was sitting at the table, listening to the pups talk excitedly about their yearly fireworks display. He’d been so focused on how peaceful the day had been, he’d hadn’t realized that none of them knew. None of them knew it was his birthday. 

Steve, of course, didn’t say anything. They were on better terms, now, after nearly a year but he was still on shaky ground with Oliver. The Alpha boy was hesitant to leave the house without seeing Tony first, or to be left alone with Steve. He was patient, and he didn't want to ruin the progress he made by making a family thing they were excited to do about him. 

“You're being pretty quiet,” Tony said absently, tapping away at his tablet. “Something up, Steve?” 

“No,” he said quickly, perhaps too quickly. “No, I'm just thinking about today. What's the plan? Peter, you mentioned fireworks?” 

“Oh, well, yeah,” Peter fidgets, almost blushing. “Yeah, Stark Industries does a big display every year at all the major buildings. Dad designed a lot of them, before he took over the company, so there's all sorts of stuff.” 

“He designed most of the display patterns to,” Kate drawled, rolling her eyes. “But since he makes most of the designs, we already know what they are, and they aren't very exciting.” 

“You're not excitable,” Tony grumbled, looking up from the tablet, which he kept carefully out of view. 

“So where are you watching them from?” Steve asked, and almost winced when they all turned to look at him. “What?” 

“You're coming with us,” Tony said, as if it were obvious. “I mean, you're part of this family, and we Stark’s stick together.” 

“No offence Tony, but I am still a Rogers.” 

“You're coming and that's final,” Tony said, in the tone he often used when telling Oliver he had to leave.  _ ‘I'm going to the workshop, and that's that!’  _ “You're part of this family, Steve. And we stick together.” 

“Til the end of the line,” Oliver said. 

Steve smiled, though he felt a sense of exclusion. “Right. Til the end of the line.” 

Tony hummed, turning back to the tablet. “The plan is to do what we had planned last year, since we couldn't thanks to Loki wrecking the roof. We're setting off a few small things from the landing pad, then watching the big display that's planned to come out from the top of the tower.” 

Steve frowned. “How big are we thinking?”

“Think about how big the explosion in his lab was a few months ago, and times it by ten.” Kate blew a bubble with her gum, letting it pop loudly for emphasis. 

“Really? Isn't that…” Steve even winced before he said it. “Dangerous?” 

“Nope.” The grin was clear in Tony’s voice. “The people lighting them off will be professionals, so no children will be harmed in the lighting of these fireworks. Though fire will definitely be involved, and it will be the works.” 

Kate rolled her eyes, getting up. “I'm leaving.” 

“Hi, Leaving,” Tony chuckled absently, “I’m Dad.” 

She threw up her hands, groaning as she moved to go to her room. “You’re so  _ weird _ !” 

Steve was half tempted to tell her to apologize, but he knew that she didn’t mean it. He knew that Tony knew that as well. Kate was a daddy's girl. She may act like a rebel, but she would always care about them, always come back. 

The rest of the kids left soon after. School might be over, but Peter had graduated early, and had a college placement test to study for, and Oliver was taking part in a reading contest through the local library. Kate still had training with Natasha and Clint, anyway. 

So it was just Steve and Tony. Steve didn’t mind, just sat at the table and finished his lunch, and watched Tony work away on his tablet. It was all very domestic, and Steve loved it. He loved it more then anything. He loved that Tony was an Omega but still strong, that Peter and Kate were Omegas but still his pups and still just as strong as any Alpha. He loved that Oliver was starting to warm up to him. 

Steve wouldn’t trade it for anything, and wouldn’t risk ruining their family bonding by making the day about him. His smile nearly fell, but he managed to keep it up. Tony caught it anyway.

“Steve?” he asked, frowning. “Something up?” 

“No,” Steve said, instantly. “Just a bit tired I guess.” 

“Right,” Tony hummed, smirking and setting the tablet aside. “You didn’t come up to our room until pretty late. Later then I did. I missed you last night.” 

The last part was almost purred, and Steve couldn’t help but quirking up a smile. He got up, moving to press a light kiss to Tony’s lips. 

“If you want,” he said softly, hoping to Thor, Odin, any and all gods, that none of the pups were listening in. “I can make it up to you?” 

Tony smirked, pressing a return kiss to Steve’s leps. “Sounds like a plan, Mr. Star Spangled Man~” 

Steve growled, low and playful rather then aggressive. “Oh, you’ll be seeing stars, alright.” 

If it were possible, Tony’s smirk widened and was pulling Steve to the bedroom. 

When he woke up, a few hours later, just before they were supposed to start the fireworks display, it was to an alarm from Jarvis. It beeped, obnoxiously, and Steve jerked up, reaching out to rouse Tony, since the Omega almost never woke up without interference, and found the genius already gone. He was worried, wondering if maybe there had been an attack from a villain. That Tony might have gotten up early somehow to go check the arrangements and had gotten attacked. 

“Jarvis,” Steve prompted, jumping to his feet and looking for his clothes. “What’s going on? Where’s Tony?” 

“Sir and Young Oliver went to retrieve some old display plans from the old Stark Estate,” the AI said, sounding almost uncertain. “There was an intruder on the premises, and caught Sir unawares without the Iron Man suit. The Young Sir has also been restrained.” 

“The coordinates and the team?” Steve asked, opening the draw that should have held his uniform, but found it not there. He tried to think, tried to remember where he’d put it. Tony had mentioned doing repairs on it. Had he taken it down to the workshop before he left? 

“Coordinates have already been sent to your motorcycle helmet, Captain,” Jarvis said sharply. “All Avengers are currently off premise, but have been notified. Young Peter had gone to see Mr. Wilson, and the Young Miss had gone with Agents Romanov and Barton to run a last minute training course. Thor is currently with Doctor Foster and Miss Lewis in London, but has been notified and Sam Wilson is visiting his family. Dr. Banner thought the situation would be best handled without him, and is currently in the anti Hulk room.” 

“Right,” Steve said, jittery and agitated, and pulling on the spare uniform he kept in a box in the closet. This one was easier to get into anyway, and soon Steve was bolting down the stairs. The elevator would take to long. “How long will it take to get there? Has the intruder made any demands?” 

“It will take approximately ten minutes to leave the city, and another twenty to arrive at the estate if driving off road. The intruder, to my knowledge, has not made any demands.” 

Steve grit his teeth, finally arriving in the garage and pulling on his motorcycle helmet. It was something Tony had made recently. Still matched with the suit, but had a hud in it like the Iron Man suit for guidance and comms. He had a normal helmet for everyday riding, to, but Steve didn’t use it as often. 

When he peeled out of the garage, the hud lit up with the quickest route. Steve hadn’t thought it would take ten minutes to leave the city, but he found out why rather quickly. The parade went right past the tower and was only half way through. He was impatient, thought, and zipped into action, weaving in and out of marching bands and floats, going just a bit faster then he should have. He wasn’t reprimanded, though. People actually cheered whenever he went by. 

Eventually, he made it to the front of the parade, and sped up, taking a sharp turn out of the parades path and out into the country. There was a nice road that led through the trees to the mansion, Tony had talked about how long and boring the drive was whenever he went, but Steve didn’t have Tony design his bike for off roading for nothing. He zipped in and out of the trees easily, and could see the old Stark Estate appearing just ahead. 

Jarvis had no update on the situation, and the others didn’t seem to have gotten there yet. So Steve decided that he couldn’t wait, there was no telling when the situation changed, when the others would get there. Without even slowing down, Steve set the autopilot for the motorcycle, the shield in his hands as he stood up and balanced on the seat. He’d storm the place. It sounded like there was only one intruder, but if they restrained Oliver… 

Shaking his head, pushing the thoughts aside, Steve lept off the seat of his bike, flying at the door, shield out in front of him. He smashed through the door, rolling for barely a second before he was on his feet and throwing his shield at the first person he saw that didn’t look like Tony or Oliver. His brain did a flash second count, finding maybe twelve, fourteen people including Tony and Oliver, and- 

“Shit!” Clint’s voice shrieked, just as Steve was about to make a dive to grab Tony and Oliver. 

Turning, Steve blinked at the archer, who had just barely managed to duck out of the way, the others following suit as the shield smashed into things all around the room. Everyone, all around the room, were people Steve knew: the team, his pups, Dr. Foster and Miss Lewis, Coulson, Miss Potts, Colonel Rhodes, Wade Wilson. They were all dropped to the floor, hands over their heads, and streamers and decorations all around being smashed by his shield before he caught it and saw the banner hanging from on the far wall. 

Happy Birthday Steve. 

Oh. 

“Surprise?” Tony said, when the shield had finally been stopped. “I mean, we’re supposed to surprise you, but I’m kinda surprised to.” 

“You’re surprised?” Cling shrieks, looking ruffled but unhurt. “You aren’t the one who nearly got decapitated!” 

“What-” Steve stops, everyone turning to look at him. “I… What?” 

“Surprise party,” Tony said, looking around at the damaged room. “For your birthday. Pretty sure we aren’t the ones that are supposed to be surprised, though.” 

“No, I’m surprised,” Steve said, brows furrowed. “I just… I thought that there was an intruder. That the team couldn’t make it here and your and Oliver were in danger.” 

Tony nodded, and everyone seemed relax. “So you came in guns blazing. We have a change of clothes for you, by the way. Also, wasn’t the original plan. I was supposed to bring you out here before the parade started to avoid traffic, but there was an issue I had to come out and deal with. So… Happy Birthday?” 

Steve blinked, then smiled, striding forward and taking Tony into his arms, hugging him tight. “Thank you.” He saw the pups shifting awkwardly, and was quick to pull them into the hug. “All of you,” he said, then looked around. “Thank you, all of you.” 

“Right,” Tony said, managing to start leading Steve to a room. “Well, you guys get this party started, and I’ll get Steve changed.” 

“Right,” Rhodey said, grinning. “So we’ll see you two in an hour.” 

Peter and Kate made faces of disgust, though Oliver looked confused. Tony winked, jokingly, but when they got to the room where Tony had left the change of clothes, Steve pinned him to the door, pressing rough kisses into Tony’s mouth and jaw. 

“Thought you forgot,” Steve said, growled, whimpered, and lifted Tony up against the wood. “Didn’t want to ruin a family day. Didn’t bring it up. Then this.” 

“I…” Tony gasped out, looking dazed as Steve opened the door, carrying him in. “I… What are you…?” 

“Have to thank you,” Steve practically purred into Tony’s neck, closing the door behind him. “Gotta make sure you know how much I appreciate this~” 

They didn’t come out for nearly two hours, and almost missed the start of the fireworks display. No one really said anything, though a few shot them knowing looks. Around midnight, they stopped, went in, and Steve blew out the candles on three cakes that each had over thirty candles. He accepted the gifts that everyone gave him. New sketchbooks, a new set of drawing pencils, and a few other things. 

Then the Pups came up, holding a big leather bound book. Steve shook his head, just wanting to hug all three of them to death. But they refused to let him, and pushed the book into his hands. So he opened it, and nearly cried. 

The first photo was of him and his mother, when he’d been barely twelve. There were more, old and yellowed from time, but there were so many more. Pictures of him and Bucky, him and Peggy, him and the Commandos, Howard, Colonel Phillips. There were so many pictures, some worn and some still looking near new.

And then they went from old and worn, to newer, though still old. There was Tony, looking skinny and barely thirteen, holding a high school diploma and grinning like an idiot. Then him again, with an acceptance letter for MIT, then him and his mother in front of a college building. Tony and Rhodey at a party, graduating, and Steve was amazed that they’d done this. Collected all these photos. 

But then the pictures changed again. It was Tony, glaring at the picture taker and holding up a white stick. A pregnancy test, positive, and  _ god _ , Tony couldn’t be any older then seventeen! But it keeps going. Tony, slowly growing a belly, almost always looking agitated or eating, and then it was Tony, sitting in a hospital bed with a little blue bundle in his arms. And he looked to fucking happy. 

There were pictures of a baby, after that, of Tony raising a little baby boy that Steve knew was Peter. They were so happy, Steve almost didn’t notice that before Peter was even a year old, Tony had another bump. There, right alongside the boys first year, Steve got to see Tony carey Kate. Then he got to see the pictures of Kate as a baby, though the one of Tony in the hospital bed, the smile looked natural but strained. 

More pictures followed, showing Peter and Kate grow, Tony right alongside them. They all grew older, though it was less noticeable with Tony, and then Steve saw the pictures that meant Tony was carrying Oliver. It was still bright, but in nearly every picture after that, Clint was there, watching until even after Oliver was born. Then he was all three of his pups growing. Them dealing with Afghanistan, with Iron Man, with Vanko, the Palladium. And then… 

Steve himself. He saw awkwardly angled selfies of Peter or Kate that showed Steve in the background, a few that he’d taken with the team, and a few more that he had taken with Tony. There weren’t any of Steve and the pups, until there was. There were tons of them, scattered in with pictures of all five of them together. Of Steve and Tony and Peter, Kate, and Oliver. And Steve did cry. Because they had everything. 

“Wade helped track down some of the older stuff,” Peter said. 

“The rest we found in old archives,” Kate continued.

“We thought you’d like to have something with all the memories,” Oliver said. “Even if you weren’t there for some of them.” 

Steve couldn't say a word, and simply pulled the three into a tight hug. 

“Thank you,” he said, voice rough from his tears. “Thank you.” 

They didn’t say anything, just hugged him back, and Steve kissed the tops of their heads. These were his pups, his pack. They cared for him, loved him. And he was a part of their family. They’d never forget. Never. 


End file.
